Compromising Situations
by GraeLiars
Summary: "If she never heard the term 'sticky situation' ever again, it would be too soon." Chasing Evos leads to Holiday and Six forming an all too literal attachment to each other.  Holix.


_Ahoy hoy! _ _ This is a quick kinda prologue to a multi-chap story I'm writing (unfortunately this is the only part I've written so far, so it will be a while before the next is uploaded, especially with it being Christmas and all). I warn you, I will be attempting humor which may not turn out very funny at all, but hey! Points for trying right?_

_As always, reviews are treasured :)_

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own the characters, but I very much wish that I did._

* * *

><p>It happened so quickly that she barely had time to register it happening at all.<p>

They were being attacked by Evos, that much was certain. They were a nasty pair – one really big one and another that was quite small, clearly it was a child when transformed. That was why she was here in the first place – leaving a team of highly trained but virtually mechanical Providence agents, a teenager with a problem controlling his strength, and a man ranked sixth deadliest in the world to deal with a child was barely anyone's ideal scenario. And when she allowed herself to think about it, she realized it reminded her a lot of Beverley's situation. But this one was curable – they could save it if they didn't kill it first. So Holiday had insisted to come along and to figure out a way of approaching it that didn't involve the use of a weapon.

Had someone informed her that this child was now five feet tall with a tail, and was currently shooting yet to be identified patches of green goo all over the city she may have reconsidered.

What made the whole incident worse was that she'd lost it. The little thing was fast and had been darting/semi-slithering (because, to make things even better, it was prone to lizard-like tendencies, a breed of animal Holiday was none too keen on) all over the place. She was adamant she wasn't going to hurt it and hence refused any weapons when offered (much to the displeasure of her partner, Agent Six), but the tranquilizers she had instead were expensive and scarce, meaning that to take a shot she had to make sure she was going to hit it, and not one of the agents currently engaging the bigger one. Needless to say that Holiday had taken very few shots.

One in fact. She had fired once.

And she had missed.

Holiday was also growing tired – they had been at this for hours. It was a steamy 101 degrees and the city they were currently defending had next to no shady areas. At least not where the Evo-duo liked to occupy anyway. Also, the fact that she was currently in her field amour, and had chosen to leave her singlet on underneath did not help her situation. That was another thing wrong with Providence, she thought angrily, all it's damn monitoring and stabilized atmosphere made it next to impossible to tell what was actually going on in the real world outside it's 8 meter thick walls of steel and concrete. It made something like guessing the temperature in the very few minutes she had to change very difficult. She really hated this type of weather. In fact, despite her name, there were very few things Holiday disliked more than being hot and in unavoidable sunlight. Which was exactly the circumstance she had found herself in.

So she wasn't only finding the task difficult in itself, but the fact that she was hot and sweaty and in desperate need of a shower was not helping her attitude. She found all empathy she had for the Evos draining with every passing second she was in the sunlight. These two had rampaged all through the city, leaving what she was sure was billions of dollars worth of destruction everywhere which she would no doubt have to give a statement on explaining why to White Knight. She had to concede that she would rather be out here than in front of that damn screen, telling a man who hadn't left his little sterile box in God knows how long why they had difficulty tackling this threat. Maybe if he were to leave that precious little office of his then he would discover just how difficult things could get. He could judge all he liked from his monitor, but it was nothing like being out here, in the heat.

The Evos had finally found a playground adequate to keep them thoroughly entertained – a port, filled with storage containers. Storage containers that a certain little quick Evo just _loved_ crawling between. She would have been able to deal with this situation fine had she not been up till the wee hours of this morning working on a file that White Knight claimed was of the utmost importance at around 7 last night, but funnily had no desire to discuss this morning. She swore that man just liked knowing that she would be up to ridiculous hours doing work for him. It was probably what put him to sleep at night.

This had to be the longest day ever. Not including that one where she wasn't allowed to sleep. Second longest day ever though. Easily.

And then it happened.

She had been so tired and exhausted that she had let her guard down. She had allowed her focus to center a little too firmly on what was going on in front of her that she didn't notice what was coming up behind her.

What little green-goo spitting thing was coming up behind her.

She was looking at the ground for some sort of clue when she heard the undeniable voice of Agent Six coming from somewhere in front of her. She looked up in time to hear him yell something as he dived straight for her. She felt something cold hit her back a second before she was enveloped by Six and sent flying to the ground in what she was sure had been spectacular fashion. Holiday instinctively wrapped her arms around Six as they rolled behind one of the cargo containers.

She was still holding him now as they lay still on the ground. But, in her defense, he was still holding her too. And she'd be damned if that didn't feel a little better than she had always imagined it would. Not that she frequently imagined what being held by Six would be like. Of course not. What self-respecting human would form an emotional attachment to an emotionless number? No one – that's who. And Holiday considered herself a self-respecting human, hence she did not have any sort of _feelings_ for the man currently lying on top of her….but it did feel very….

The little Evo came flying over from somewhere behind Six, it's mouth open baring it's teeth. Whilst it was mid-air, Holiday took a firmer hold of her tranquilizer and fired, striking it firmly in it's chest. The Evo lost all consciousness and sailed right over the top of them. Relieved and exhausted, Holiday let her head fall back onto the ground, her arms still casually draped over Six, who still hadn't moved since he tackled her to the ground.

Feeling the tension fill Six's body (which was still pushed against her and ON TOP OF HER. She silently reminded herself to keep breathing) Holiday decided that now was as good a time as any to break the extremely awkward silence the two found themselves in.

"You can let go of me now Six," she said softly.

"No I can't," before she could jump to any conclusions about his undying love for her, or simply swoon with desire, Six continued with a little more anxiety in his voice than usual, "I can't move my arms."

"What?" that definitely woke her up.

"I can't move my arms," Six repeated, still a little more urgent than usual, although it only would have been detectable by someone who knew him as well as Holiday, "I'm stuck to you."

And that is how Holiday found herself in this incredibly awkward and _compromising_ situation.

* * *

><p><em>Ta da! Well, thats the prologue done. You know I'd love to hearread what you thought of it... *hint hint* :)_


End file.
